Precious Metals
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Not to be taken seriously at all, this fic is Winx parody with a references to LotR. Taking place after episode 5 of season 1. The Trix finally manage to get their hands on Stella's ring. But to their dismay, it has a rather...odd effect on Icy.


At long last it was in her hands.

The ring of Solaria. She curled her fingers around the precious metal. It was hot to the touch, if she hadn't worked so hard to get it, Icy would've tossed it right into the air vent. Heat wasn't Icy's favorite thing in the world to say the least. But what was she expecting from the ring of Solaria-a mini fridge?

No matter, the ring would soon pave the way to total world domination. She Darcy and Stormy would be on their way to victory as soon as the two of them got out of class and joined her in the dorm.

As she waited she began to ponder upon the whole thing. Those ridiculous faeries had been all to easy to fool. All it took was the promise of a cheap date and Darcy playing Stella to get that ring. The other four waltzed right into their trap; Icy had no doubt in her mind that those faeries would never let their friend die over something as 'silly' as a ring.  
And thank God for that.

Icy twisted the ring between her thumb and her pointer; what an interesting thing it was...such power.  
The thing was probably thousands of years old. probably lost and found again many of times during its lifespan.  
A thing of such power. Clearly a ring to rule them all.

"My Precious." Icy whispered, rather entranced by the thing. "My precious." She whispered again.

*******************************************************

"So let me get this straight...what your telling me is that you two just found her in the corner...uh...transfixed on this ring? That she wouldn't let anyone even look at the ring, let alone touch it. And when Your friend, Stormy- right-tried to take it from her she just growled and...bit her?" The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, that's what happened." Darcy stated.

"We took it from her while she was sleeping and gave it back to Stella. Now she's kind of just been rocking in a corner muttering 'my precious' over and over again." Stormy explained.

"And vowing to get it back no matter what." Darcy added.

"I haven't heard of this kind of condition since Gollum." The nurse muttered. "I always did think something like this would happen again...only I was rather convinced that your friend would be more of the Legalos type. Long sexy hair and what not." She paused. "The sassy gay elf type." She snickered to herself.

"Nurse...just what the hell are you talking about?" Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing, when you're an OC created for a shitty crossover by a horrendously bored author who is running out of ideas, you see lots of things. Travel through lots of mediums and shows." The nurse brushed the question off.

"Are you sure you're not one of the patients?" Stormy asked.

"Positive! Now you two go back to your friend so we can keep the plot moving steadily forward."

"What a weird woman." Darcy remarked upon stepping back out into the streets of Magix. "Didn't even tell us how to help Icy."

Stormy shrugged. "You up for some pizza?"

********************************************************

"You shall not pass!" Griselda hollered as she handed Stella her mid-term report. A sorry thing that consisted of mainly D's and F's. "Perhaps if you spent more time studying and less time shopping, you're grades would be better."

"But Mrs. G, I haven't had my ring for the past like 3 days. Ya know my ring. The ring of Solaria, has chunks of the Dragon Fire, created by the Great Dragon of Sparks-that I wasn't supposed to find out about until like episode 10. That ring. The source of my powers." Stella let it sink in. "Awfully hard to do magic when three psychotic witches, that you've done nothing yet to stop, have practically taken my powers. Oh, and they're also gonna steal the Dragon Flame-the one from Domino, in like episode 18."

"Detention." Mrs. Griselda muttered.

"For what?" Stella shouted.

"For mentioning plot points that haven't been addressed yet." Griselda paused. "_And_ for calling Sparks by two different names."

"Aw come on Mrs. G, you can't get mad! I haven't even mentioned Layla yet." Stella pouted.

"Layla?"

"Yeah, Aisha, fairy of water."

"You mean Layla?"

"No I mean Aisha."

"But you said Layla..."

"Pretty sure I said Aisha."

" ." Griselda enunciated.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Layla, Aisha, same person!"

"This is why you and your friends are going to end up coming back to Alfea even after you graduated." Griselda hissed. "Oh and you will come back." She added bitterly. "With the powers of Believix, even though Faragonda told you a season back that Enchantix was the highest fairy form you can attain."

**********************************************************

With Stella in detention, arguing with Gandalf...I mean Griselda...about plots to come, the Winx off on some shopping spree, and her sisters still out getting pizza, came the perfect opportunity for Icy to get her precious back.

The witch, now walking on all fours (hey, her feet were killing her and flying was for sissies-walking on all fours relieved some pressure put on her feet) headed for Alfea. She'd sneak into the silly fairy's room, steal her precious back-careful to avoid any volcanoes, the last guy with a ring obsession died in that way-and return promptly to her nefarious plotting.

The woman, momentarily letting go of her 'flying's for sissies' mentality, flew into Stella's dormitory. _Good thing the fairy left the window wide open._

"How convenient." Icy smiled smugly to herself. "It's as if precious wants you to find him." She said to her reflection.

"Yes, yes! Like random, pointless eagles that seem to save you from orcs just in the nick of time!" Icy added gleefully, pretending to be her reflection. I mean if she was going to have an intelligent conversation with anyone, her only option would be to talk to herself. Despite the fact that she was obsessing over a practically useless ring, Icy was the smartest person on the show, at least that she could think of.  
"Everyone forgets Tecna anyways." She muttered to herself.

With that the ice witch invited herself into the room. "Precious. Where are you my precious?"

She began tossing item after item to the side until she saw it.

The sparkle of a ring.

The sparkle of her ring.

_Her precious._

She smiled and rubbed it against her cheek. "We've missed you. We did." Icy cooed.

"Aw hell naw!" Musa kicked in the door. "There is no way I'm hearing another night of Stella crying over the lose of that damn thing!"

"My precious." Icy hissed, retreating into a corner, the ring gripped tightly in her hand, a hand drawn close and protectively near her chest. "We won't let you over-sized hobbitsies take our precious again."

"Christ! You'd think that thing was a baby or something." Musa scoffed. "Seriously Icy, it's really not that important. You want the Dragon Flame from Sparks."

"You mean the Dragon _Fire_. The one from Domino?"

"Yeah sure, the Dragon Fire from Sparks." Musa replied. "Just give me the damn ring woman!"

"No!" Icy hissed, retreating back once more into her state of psychosis. "We will not give your our precious!"

"For crying out loud!" Roxy frowned. "I know I'm not even supposed to be here until season four but I feel like I need to intervene."

"You're hear to help me get the ring back?" Musa asked.

"Puh-lease! I'm here to end this madness!" Roxy rolled her eyes.

With that she sparta-kicked Icy and the ring of Solaria into a volcano, leaving everyone (even the author!) to wonder where that thing came from.

Icy bolted upright. That would be the last time she ever let Darcy try out sleep-therapy spells on her. The witch had had some odd dreams before, but _that_! That was just downright absurd. Who would name their son Gollum anyways?

**Seriously though. Someone had to do it. I mean they've already stolen the Ents, it's practically canon. And I could not bypass a chance to take a jab at the name inconsistencies.**


End file.
